


Sunday Morning

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lupin100's Animagi challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Something was wrong, Remus's senses told him. His friends weren't in the dorm with him and it was still early on Sunday morning.

A rat squeaked as he sat up sharply. Something moved behind James's curtains, and a shadow moved underneath Sirius's bed. A second later he was sitting in the middle of a red, circular room with a large dog, a stag and a rat.

He took a deep breath, but before he could yell, the animals shivered, and abruptly turned into his friends.

He tried to stare at them all at once, while they laughed. He joined in.


End file.
